Managing Your Pokemon
'Managing Your Pokemon' Managing Your Pokemon Always round down unless stated otherwise. You’ll need to know how to manage your Pokemon! The next few pages detail what you need to know to use the pokemon character sheet provided at the end of the Player’s Handbook. HP stat: Pokemon’s Level + (HP stat x 3) As long as the pokemon is above 50% of it’s full HP, an 8 hour rest will recover HP equal to 25% of its Max HP. Attack stat: Add to Melee attack damage and Ranged* attack damage. Defense stat: Subtract the Defense stat from Damage from Melee or Ranged* Moves. You may add 1 evasion bonus for every 5 points in Defense when targeted by a Physical Move. Sp. Attack stat: Add to Ranged attack damage and Melee* attack damage. Sp. Defense stat: Subtract the Sp. Defense stat from Damage from Melee* or Ranged Moves. You may add 1 evasion bonus for every 5 points in Sp. Defense when targeted by a Special Move. Speed stat: Higher speed stat goes first during round You may add 1 evasion bonus for every 10 points in Speed when targeted by a Move. You may only add an evasion bonus once when targeted. Name your pokemon! If you call your Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur, it’d be no different from your parents giving you the name, Human. Bulbasuar is an example of the pokemon’s Species, not it’s name. Keep track of your pokemon’s Level with experience points or XP. It’s important to keep track of XP so you know when your pokemon learns new moves. The pokemon’s Type is relevant to know when you pokemon is weak or resistant against a particular Type of Moves. Capabilties are detailed in the Bestiary/Pokedex. Same-Type-Attack Bonus, or STAB, is a bonus die roll you gain when using a Move that deals damage and has a matching Type with one of the pokemon’s Type. This is the Stab Chart. When you level up to a Level that ends in the number 1, your STAB value will change. 'Level Dice Used ' 1-10 1d4 11-20 1d6 21-30 1d8 31-40 1d10 41-50 1d12 51-60 2d8 61-70 1d20 71-80 3d10 81-90 2d20 91-100 5d10 Abilities and Moves are detailed in this Player’s Guide. The Egg Group(s) are important if you wish to have your pokemon produce eggs. Breeder Check When attempting to mate 2 pokemon, you must roll d100 when you retrieve them. Pokemon need at least 8 hours of privacy in order to make a Breeding Check. For each hour after 8 that the the two pokemon have alone, up to 5 additional hours , you may subtract 2 from your Breeding Check’s roll. However, you must add the difference between the two pokemon’s levels to the roll; this is the Level Difference penalty. If you roll under 25, an egg is produced. Trainers may only try to make a Breeding Check ce for every 24 hours. If you roll under 10, you may flip a coin to see which parents’ species is passed to the Egg. otherwise, theMother’s species is passed on to the egg. Any moves that the parents know that are on the baby pokemon’s Egg Move list, once it hatches, are learned. Any moves that the parents know that are on the baby pokemon’s TM Move list, once it hatches, are learned. Only four Moves may be passed on to the baby pokemon in these ways. How to Base Stats How to Add to A Pokemon's Stats Keep the Base Stats in one column on the pokemon’s character sheet. Keep the added stats, gained through level up, in another column. Keep their Actual Stats in the third column. The Actual Stats is the sum of the Base Stats and added stats. Here is a neutral natured Charmander’s Base Stats. This Charmander is at level 1. HP - 4 ATK - 5 DEF - 4 SPATK - 6 SPDEF - 5 SPEED - 7 When a pokemon levels up, you must put a stat point into a stat that won’t ruin the Base Relation of a pokemon’s base stats. The Base Relation of stats is the order of the stats according to the highest Base Stat of a Pokemon, followed by the seconded highest Base Stat and the next highest Base Stats after that, until you have created a list of the order of a pokemon’s Base Stats from highest to lowest. Ruining the Base Relation means when you add a Stat Point to a stat while leveling up, the Base Relation was changed. This Charmander’s Base Relation is: Speed, Special Attack, Attack and Special Defense, Hit Points and Defense (7) (6) (5) (4) This means you must put a stat point into Charmander’s SPEED at level 2. So that the Special Attack of the Charmander does not equal Speed, ruining the Base Relation. Note: This is also up to GM discression, if A GM wishes to allow for full customizaiton of a trainers Pokemon he may allow players to put their skill in whatever area they choose, but it will have to come at some penalty or price. When it comes to ties in a Pokemon’s Base Relation, you never need to keep those two stats equal. The difference between two stats, tied in the Base Relation, does not matter, as long as the next highest stats in the Base Relation is kept higher then the tied Base Stats and the next lowest stats in the Base Relation is kept lower then the tied Base Stats. Base Added Total HP - 4 + 0 = 4 ATK - 5 + 1 = 6 DEF - 4 + 0 = 4 SPATK – 6 + 1 = 7 SPDEF - 5 + 0 = 5 SPEED – 7 + 1 = 8 In order to preserve Base Relation, at level 2, 1 point was added to SPEED. At level 3, 1 point was added to SPATK. At level 4, 1 point was added to ATK. At level 5, for example, you may not add to HP or DEF because that will ruin Base Relation. It would tie with ATK. Here is that Charmander at level 20, when spreading its stats evenly. Base Added Total HP - 4 + 3 = 7 ATK - 5 + 3 = 8 DEF - 4 + 3 = 7 SPATK - 6 + 3 = 9 SPDEF - 5 + 3 = 8 SPEED - 7 + 4 = 11 Notice that the Stat points that are being added are almost all equal per different Stat when choosing to evenly distribute Stats. Here is that same Charmander when its trainer is raising its prominent stats. Base Added Total HP - 4 + 0 = 4 ATK - 5 + 0 = 5 DEF - 4 + 0 = 4 SPATK - 6 + 9 = 15 SPDEF - 5 + 0 =5 SPEED - 7 + 10 = 17 The Base Relation of the Base Stats is maintained here. You do not need to add stats evenly as long as the Base Stats’ Base Relation is kept. Here is that same Charmander when its trainer is trying to make it hit harder with Melee Moves. Base Added Total HP - 4 + 0 = 4 ATK - 5 + 6 = 11 DEF - 4 + 0 = 4 SPATK - 6 + 6 = 12 SPDEF - 5 + 0 = 5 SPEED - 7 + 7 = 14 This can be frustrating when you want a Charmander who is a Melee sweeper. This is where Natures come in to play. A Brave, which adds ATK and takes SPEED, natured Charmander instead would have these base stats: HP - 4 ATK - 7 (Instead of 5) DEF - 4 SPATK - 6 SPDEF - 5 SPEED - 5 (Instead of 7) Adding Nature Pokemon Natuer's A Nature will add two to a Base Stat and subtract two to another Base Stat, making a completely different Base Relation in many cases. Now you can focus more on this Charmander’s ATK without even worrying about increasing its SPEED. Look at this Brave Charmander, now at level 20. Base Added Total HP - 4 + 0 = 4 ATK - 7 + 10 = 17 DEF - 4 + 0 = 4 SPATK - 6 + 5 = 11 SPDEF - 5 + 0 = 5 SPEED - 5 + 5 =10 This Charmander can now potentially be a sweeper with its superior ATK and SP.ATK, plus with some SPEED it gains evasion bonuses. Though, due to its lower other stats, if this Charmander fails to defeat an opponent it is likely to be swept itself. Like Natures, Vitamins can alter Base Stats. Vitamins are expensive items that can be fed to a Pokemon, with any combination of 5 vitamins at max, improving a Pokemon’s Base Stats in order to allow them to change how they distribute stats as they level up. Here’s a chart of Natures and how they effect your Pokemon’s Base Stats. Natures also effects what kinds of food your Pokemon like. Value :Nature :Raise +2 :Lower -2: Liked Flavor: Disliked Flavor 1 Hardy - - None None 2 Lonely Attack Defense Spicy Sour 3 Brave Attack Speed Spicy Sweet 4 Adamant Attack Special Atk. Spicy Dry 5 Naughty Attack Special Def. Spicy Bitter 6 Bold Defense Attack Sour Spicy 7 Docile - - None None 8 Relaxed Defense Speed Sour Sweet 9 Impish Defense Special Atk. Sour Dry 10 Lax Defense Special Def. Sour Bitter 11 Timid Speed Attack Sweet Spicy 12 Hasty Speed Defense Sweet Sour 13 Serious - - None None 14 Jolly Speed Special Atk. Sweet Dry 15 Naive Speed Special Def. Sweet Bitter 16 Modest Special Atk. Attack Dry Spicy 17 Mild Special Atk. Defense Dry Sour 18 Quiet Special Atk. Speed Dry Sweet 19 Bashful - - None None 20 Rash Special Atk. Special Def. Dry Bitter 21 Calm Special Def. Attack Bitter Spicy 22 Gentle Special Def. Defense Bitter Sour 23 Sassy Special Def. Speed Bitter Sweet 24 Careful Special Def. Special Atk. Bitter Dry 25 Quirky - - None None How to read Abilities Reading Abilities An Ability is something a pokemon is born with. Some Abilities are something they can’t turn off, and constantly follow them good or bad. Some of the Abilities naturally activate, under certain circumstances. Some Abilities require focus to execute; they release effects that give them and upper hand. Abilities have a Name, a Description, an Activation, a Limit, Overworld Capabilities, and Effects, some Effects utilize Keywords. It’s ordered as such: Overworld Abilities may or may not have limits. If an Ability does not have an Overworld effect, the Ability An Ability with the Cast Activation must be declared to use its benefits; usually Casts have Limits and can be Activated instantly. Limits limit how often you can benefit from an Ability. Each Limit is detailed per move.The Effect details what the Ability does. Sometimes, a Keyword is placed on the Effect line, to easily describe the Ability without jumbling up the rest of the Ability text. Some Ability Keywords derive from Move Keywords. The Overworld Capabilities describe what the benefits, if any, are to the pokemon outside of an encounter. 'Name ' Description''Activation – Limit Effect: ''Keywords Overworld - Limit Effect: The Name is what the Ability is called. This is useful for keeping track of what Ability your pokemon has.The Description is a little write up that lets you know what it is your pokemon does with its Ability. The Activation is how the Ability is used. If the Activation is Constant, the pokemon cannot disable their ability, which normally means they have no Limit on their Ability. If the Activation is a Trigger, they can only use their Ability under certain circumstances described per move; some Triggered Abilities have Limits. Ability Keywords Immune – Abilities with the keyword Immune cannot be affected by a certain status effect. This is described per Move. Immune Abilties are usually Constant. Last Chance – Abilities with the keyword Last Chance trigger when the pokemon’s HP has been lowered to 1/3 of their full HP or less. When activated, one elemental Type, defined per Ability, receives a boost for Moves performed by the pokemon with the Last Chance Ability. All Moves that are the Type defined in the Ability receive x1.5 bonus when dealing damage. This multiplier is included during damage calculation after weakness and resistance, but before defenses. Pickup – The Ability with the Keyword Pickup is Pickup. When Pickup is used, you might find an item on the ground. The GM decides what the item is; the roll determines what kind of items it is. Roll Item Type Other 1-5 None You find nothing 6-8 Battle Enhancers One X Attack, or X Defense, Etc. 9-10 Berries Any Berry 11-12 Poke Ball Any Poke Ball 13-16 Status/Healing Any Status healing item or HP healing item 17 Evolutionary Stones Any Evolutionary Stone 18 Performance Enhancers Any Vitamin 19 Hold Item Any Hold Item 20 TM Any TM Sustain – Abilities with the keyword Sustain have their effects last as long as the user wants them to. Usually the pokemon must remain out to Sustain the Ability. The requirements of Sustaining an effect, if any, are defined per Ability. Category:Abilities